Yukimori
The Yukimori (二零式衛人 劫衛 Nīzero-shiki Morito Yukimori) is the first completed Type 20 Gardes unit and crafted for Sidonia's ace pilot, Nagate Tanikaze. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Yukimori is the first completed Type 20 series unit and customized for Sidonia's ace pilot, Nagate Tanikaze. Created by Toha Heavy Industries, it is the successor of the Tsugumori Custom 2 prototype and the Type 19 series. An accumulation of research and development of Sidonia's recent Gauna encounters and Gardes combat data, it is the most advanced and powerful unit to date. However, its full capabilities aren't fully understood. Yukimori was designed after two interim prototype versions, the High-Cost Unit's Prototype and the Tsugumori Custom 2. Toha rolled out the Type 19 series after developing technologies and weaponry that can effectively eliminate the Gauna; new combat difficulties with the Gauna at the Lem System encouraged rapid technological development. Unclear of their development direction, the two interim prototypes were created to help Toha engineers to narrow the final product of the Type 20 series. The High-Cost Unit's Prototype was a completely original unit; it was made to test the recently developed Megastructure armor for its tensile strength and durability in combat. A custom-built winged propulsion system was also introduced, giving the unit greater speed and high-vector thrust capabilities that greatly exceeds Type-18s even in clasp formation. Due to weight and mobility concerns, it wasn't as armored as the previous series and relied on its speed and movement to survive in combat; exo-armor plating was introduced to give it some protection without affecting its mobility. It's whole body is laced with artificial kabi blades to dramatically enhance its melee combat capabilities and given foot stabilizers to increase its stability and accuracy in long range combat. Although the unit had proven its mettle, maintenance required greater resources as it doesn't have any replacement parts like the standard mass-production series. After its destruction, Toha engineers wanted to create something more compatible and easier to maintain and that had a heavy influence in building the Tsugumori Custom 2. With the Tsugumori Custom 2, engineers attempt to replicate the success they had with the High-Cost Unit's Prototype, but attempted to streamline the design closer to its mass-production predecessors, making it less costly than the High-Cost unit. While the unit is also fitted with Megastructure armor, there were concerns of its mobility due the amount peripheral weaponry it carried. Tsugumori also utilizes pre-existing technologies, but they have been enhanced to exceed beyond its previous specifications, such as its enhanced propulsion engine. However, while faster with greater attack range, it lacks high vector thrust mobility due to not having a winged flight system like the High-Cost unit. The unit was fitted with a series of ejectable and retractable artificial kabi-blades, increasing its close quarter combat (CQC) capabilities. After all its data was collected, Toha finalized the design for the Type 20. Taking the best traits of both units, the Yukimori is a combination of both prototypes' design. Over half of its body is heavily influenced by the High-Cost unit; the armor plating and enhanced head Heigus Particle Cannon takes after the Tsugumori II. It suggests Toha engineers heavily favored the High-Cost unit's capabilities as it was more agile and mobile, but included additional armor without affecting its mobility. Taking after the High-Cost unit's winged flight system, Yukimori utilizes a compact version that's faster and exceed ranges beyond the previous prototypes. The artificial kabi-blades throughout its frame gives Yukimori greater CQC abilities, allowing it to continue combat and survive Gauna attacks when out of projectile weaponry or for close range attacks; its entire body can be used cut and pierce through the true bodies of Gauna. Overall, the full capabilities aren't completely understood as the unit was launched as soon as it was completed, but its complete specifications have yet to be released. Armaments History Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia *The two kanji for Yukimori (劫衛) mean "eternity" and "protection" respectively. Articles & References Links Category:Technology